This invention relates to providing a system to improve pet care. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system to establish an improved means to deliver food and water to a canine pet or other animal.
Veterinarians are now discovering that conventional floor-resting food/water bowls and feeders position most dogs in a non-optimal eating position. A dog or other pet, in a bent-over position, tends to “gulp” their food or water during eating or drinking. Such “gulping” behavior results in an excessive ingestion of air as the food or water is being consumed. This ingestion of air can induce intestinal gas within the pet, which can be discomforting for the pet and owner alike. Moreover, the bent-over position that dogs adopt to eat and drink from a conventional floor-resting arrangement can be physically uncomfortable for them.